My Biggest Pony -Bon Bon's Story-
by Flutterash
Summary: Bon Bon has always supported Lyra's mad schemes, even if she did not approve of them. But when her friend's latest endeavor ends up making her the biggest pony Equestria has ever seen, rivaling dragons in size, she decides enough is enough.


Ponyville stood below her like small toy houses in a filly playset. Her steps resounded on the ground as she advanced. The sight was incredible, even though the light from the sun falling directly to her was bothering her quite a bit. Still, Bon Bon was far from a complaining mood.

"_We'll talk later, Lyra."_

"_You've practically destroyed the house several times by now."_

"_What's it today? " She asked, entering the room resigned. The multicolored light shone upon the walls as usual, creating a unique lightning for the room. The special atmosphere sometimes amazed Bon Bon; others it was tiring and hurting on the eyes. Today seemed to be of the latter kind. She shielded her eyes with a hoof as she saw Lyra fiddling with her machine. Lyra's white tail flowed excitedly._

"_Celestia, why have I got to be behind her?" muttered Bon Bon angrily, forcing her sight away from her partner's rump. Lyra turned to look at her, beaming_

"_Did you hear the rumors of the magical dimension-crossing mirror? I'm trying to come up with a way to replicate that. I've hit the books for two weeks now and it's been quite hard, but I think I'm onto something!"_

_She gestured frantically towards her contraption, which was bigger than Bon Bon had last seen it, featuring a large mirror on one side, and glowed strongly. She walked to a wall and picked up the protective glasses hanging from it, covering her eyes, and came back next to Lyra._

"_Well, whenever you're ready."_

"_Here we go!"_

_The light intensity rose; Bon Bon's tinted glasses protected her from the blinding gleam, while Lyra had applied earlier a spell to herself. The patches of light on the walls became amorphous colorful blobs that danced around and a whirring sound grew louder, like an overfed whistle. _

_Suddenly, a black screen appeared from the middle of the mirror; both ponies looked at it attentively. Lyra was beaming even wider, while Bon Bon did not even remember to close her widely open jaw. The black squared then changed, and, as if in a cinema screen, images began to flash inside of it. Colorful, soundless images of things and creatures Bon Bon had never seen._

"_We did it! We did it, Bons!" screamed Lyra excitedly, rubbing her forehooves together._

_After some seconds of gawking, Bon Bon finally closed her mouth and yelled at her. _

"_We?! Don't get me worked into your butt-weird experiments, Lyra. I only support you for our friendship. Don't have anything to do with this wacky sorcery."_

_When Lyra turned her head to answer her, the machine began rumbling and an ominous rattle turned up the volume. Without previous warning, the machine exploded, sending the pair of ponies against one of the walls._

_Bon Bon shook her head and lifter herself from the floor. Lyra perused over the parts of the destroyed artifact, her ears flat and the bounciness of her tail lost. She walked over to a table and opened the drawer inside it, pulling out a parchment, quill and ink._

_**Week 125, attempt 72. **__ A modicum of success has been seen, but the machine ended up destroyed again. Clean up will follow and then an assessment of the situation. Overall it has been the best achievement we have got in a long time. Will have to go and watch over Lyra now. Report over._

_She closed the notebook and walked over to her giddy friend, who had regained her enthusiasm. _

"_Shut up, Lyra," she said as the unicorn opened her mouth. "Let's get out of here for a bit. We'll clean up later. By the way, congratulations." She smiled softly as she led her friend out of the wrecked room._

Ponies had been running around everywhere Now there was an unnerving silence all around her. She realized she was standing around looking stupidly at the sky and shook her head. She heard something below and looked down to see a group of ponies looking at her in bemusement, pointing and gasping.

"Bon Bon, is that you?" asked a pony who she recognized as Blossomforth.

"That's right, Blossom. Hi!" Her voice reverberated through the town and beyond, making the ponies shake in fear. Blossomforth blinked, and then flew until she was level with her face. She looked at her in astonishment.

"What… what happened, Bon Bon?"

"You want the short version or the long version?" asked Bon Bon. Blossomforth flew to land on top of her head to avoid being pushed by the wind again. "Wait, I think the Princess is on a bit."

"_You've put yourself in great and senseless risk…"_

_The ambulance carriage flew through Ponyville hastily. The pair of pegasus that pulled it reached the edge of town and lifted themselves up, taking the carriage with them. Inside it, Bon Bon held onto Lyra's hoof. Lyra lay down on the table, unconscious, livid with sweat and with her left hind leg missing. A heavy sleep spell had been cast upon her, and on the zone where her leg used to be, a magical sphere kept her from losing blood. She was connected to a blood pack and an intravenous solution. _

_Time was in a terribly fluid state to Bon Bon. It seemed to flow impossibly quickly and at the same time she felt frozen in a single moment of time. After an undetermined amount of time, she felt the carriage descending. It landed and the doors opened. The silent unicorn that had been sitting at Lyra's other side then rose up._

"_MIss Bon Bon, we have to take her to the emergency room now. Please let go."_

_Before she was aware of anything, Lyra had been taken away from her and swiftly transferred to a stretcher. She turned in time to see her entering the hospital, disappearing behind the doors. The unicorn called her attention._

"_Please follow me."_

_She did as told, mechanically walking behind him, until they crossed the doors and she was led to the waiting room, a huge, white hall full of chairs and with a couple of tables with piles of magazines on top. _

"_We''ll inform you when we have news about her."_

_Once she sat down, she found herself alone. She looked at her hooves and saw that Lyra's were not between them anymore. Her tears flowed copiously. She turned when she felt a hoof on her shoulder. A orange coated, black maned earth mare smiled at her, offering a glass of water. _

"_Crying helps you cope, but it's no good if you get dehydrated, dear," said the mare in a sweet voice. "My name's Black Flame. D'you need somepony to talk with?"_

_Bon Bon nodded weakly. She choked back her tears, feeling a knot in her throat that she eased away taking sips from the glass. Black Flame sat by her side._

"_Say, what's your name?"_

_The glass half empty, she turned to look at her neighbor with what she knew were bloodshot eyes. "I'm..," she said half drowned between sobs. "I'm Bon… Bon Bon…"_

_Bon Bon looked at the clock that hung on the wall in front of them. She had talked to Flame for almost two hours, and although she was still very worried about Lyra, the tension had been greatly taken off her shoulders by the mare, a very friendly earth pony who liked to hang around the hospital in her free days and talk to distraught ponies in the waiting room. She counted herself lucky by having had the fortune to meet her on one such day. The doors to their left opened, as they had done several times before, with Bon Bon always turning around hopefully only to see the doctors and nurses passing her. This time, they headed straight to her._

"_Miss Bon Bon?" asked the one that seemed the lead surgeon. She nodded._

"_The operation on Miss Lyra has finished. We've managed to recover her leg. She will be staying for some days for observation. You may visit her in about one hour."_

_She nodded again, feeling the tears coming again. She held them back as well as she could. _

"_Thank you, doctor. Thank you very much." _

_The doctor turned back and left through the doors. Bon Bon felt a big wave of relief washing over her and then a voice speak close to her._

"_D'you fancy a cup of coffee?"_

_She turned towards Flame and smiled lightly. "I'd like that very much, thank you."_

_Some time later, she found Lyra's hoof between hers again, a bit colder than she was accustomed to. A furless leg was in the space where it had always been, covered by another magic bubble and connected to a pair of cables that went to buzzing machines. Her friend dedicated a weak smile to her._

"_I made you worry too much, Bons. Sorry about that."_

"_Don't speak too much, Lyra. It's fine now. I'm glad you're well. Just promise me there won't be any more teleportation, okay?"_

"_Bet on it. " Lyra yawned. "I'm sleepy."_

"_Get some rest. I'll be watching over you."_

"_Thanks. You're my best friend."_

_**Week 112, attempt 61 **__It was always in the back of my mind, and I hoped fervently it would stay there. Perhaps I'm really naive. It doesn't matter, it won't happen.____Ever again. _

_**P.S. **__I need to write to Flame._

"Bons! You're here!" said Lyra,arriving by her side and looking up with an amazed expression on her face, which receded, her ears pressing to her head, when Bon Bon glared at her.

"Yes, Lyra.I'm here. I'm hardly difficult to notice, you see?"

"That's right, Bon Bon. You are certainly very hard not to notice," said the voice of the newest princess. Bon Bon and Lyra turned to look at Twilight, who was, as usual, escorted by her friends, with Spike hiding behind her leg. Bon Bon looked at her.

"Good evening, Princess," said Bon Bon with a wide smile.

"Good evening Bon Bon. Are you feeling right? And there's no need for the formalities."

Bon Bon nodded. "I'm feeling fine, I'm suppose, though from here up things look rather unreal."

Twilight's gaze passed from her to Lyra by her side; she narrowed her eyes. Then her eyes returned to Bon Bon

"Could you explain yourself, please?"

_And this is how we ended up…_

_I got off the train in that windy evening. A helpful pony helped me get down my luggage. I looked down around, taking in the platform. It was surely bigger that the Appleloosa platform but it was much smaller than the city stations I had heard so many tales from. I couldn't afford to stay there all day observing, though, so I found a carriage._

"_Where to, lady?" asked the stallion, a middle aged earth pony, after loading my baggage and helping me climb. I was happy to see that Ponyvillians were nice ponies, just like the Apples had said. _

"_To Sweet Apple Acres, please."_

"_Are you an Apple, perchance? Thought I'd seen them all already. Figures one'd pop up somewhere. Couldn't tell with your cutie mark, though." The carriage pulled away from the station as he spoke cordially._

"_Actually, not," I answered, "but thanks for the compliment. I'm just a friend from Appleloosa. I'm looking for Applejack."_

"_That girl´ll be at the farm today for sure. Tough worker, as them all are."_

_I watched as the carriage left the colorful, lively streets behind one by one, amazed by the landscape_

"_I'd never thought Ponyville could be so pretty!" I exclaimed to the carrier._

"_Of course it is, lady. I'm proud to live in one of the most beautiful and pacific towns of all Equestria," answered him with pride. Well, if you stay off the Everfree Forest, that is," he added with more restraint. The streets suddenly ended and the carriage went up a pronounced hill._

"_We're almost there, miss…"_

"_My name's Bon Bon. Thank you."_

"_Kindly welcome, Miss Bon Bon. I'm Fire Chariot. Now you can see the farm."_

_The carriage had reached the top of the hill and began the descent. i was shocked by the sea of green and red that spread everywhere in front of my sight._

"_I've never seen anything like this. Appleloosa's orchards are nothing compared to this. It's beautiful!"_

_The vehicle came to a halt at the front gate of Sweet Apple Acres, and I got down quickly. The driver unhitched himself and helped me unload my luggage. He looked at the opening gate and smiled when Applejack came out. She smiled and waved at us._

"_Howdy there, folks!" She turned to me and shook my hoof in that energetic way I knew so well. "Welcome t' Ponyville, sugarcube! How'd ya like it now?" _

"_It's certainly a very good sight from what I've seen until now, and the ponies seem very friendly. I'm eager to get to know them. Braeburn told me to say hi, by the way."_

"_Well, Miss Bon Bon, I'm heading back now. Hope you can adjust well here. If I can be of any assistance, tell me."_

"_Thank you, Chariot, I'll sure do. Return safely."_

_The carriage went up the hill again and I turned to meet AJ again, only this time I found the whole Apple branch of Ponyville. Big Mac nodded his head. Granny Smith approached me._

"_Hullo, young 'un. Ah bet ya'll be mighty famished after that lon' ride, aint'cha? Ah'll get lunch ready in a jiffy. Come on in!"_

_I was about to thank them and follow them in when I almost tripped, feeling something soft on my way. A high pitched scream rang and hurt my ears. I looked down and saw a yellow and red bundle below me, _

"_Oh, sorry, little one. I had not seen you. In fact, I had never seen you before."_

_The filly untangled herself and looked at me with a heart melting face. "Are ya a cousin? Ah 've so many cousins! 'm Apple Bloom." _

_I could barely decipher her words, but I felt warm just from listening to her talking, and lifted her in my hooves._

"_No, sweetie, I'm not your cousin, but I know many of them. I've never seen one as cute as you." I looked at her beaming family._

"_Can I take her home with me?"_

_Applejack laughed heartily. "Sugarcube, Ah doubt ya'll want this hiperactive filly running around. Besides, this here'll be your home for as long as ya need it."_

_I nodded to her. "Thanks, AJ, though I expect to be out of your hair soon. I appreciate everything, though. Thank you very much."_

"_Don't you worry, none. Ya'll find it easy to set up in Ponyville. Fer now, let's get that lunch."_

_I spent several days helping around in the farm, while also meeting ponies in town and looking for a place to establish my planned business and a new home, as I was not expecting to bother the Apples much longer. I had found the place for my business at a pretty good price near the plaza and had been tipped off from an ad in a newspaper for a pony looking to share her rented house, which I decided to check as it had a reasonable price. _

_I knocked at the door of the quite large property, which occupied space that could be used for two nicely sized houses, in the corner of the block. Almost immediately the door was opened and I met her. A lime green unicorn mare opened._

"_Hello there! What can I help you with?" asked the happy mare. I couldn't help but notice her golden eyes. I've always liked golden eyes in ponies, they are so rare and regal. I get the newspaper from my bags and show it to her. _

"_I came to ask about the home rental."_

_She smiled widely. "Oh, sure. Well, let me introduce myself. My name is Lyra Heartstrings. I have this way too big house here for me alone and am looking for someone to share it with. Come in and take a look."_

_I followed her inside to an ample, well taken care of house. It bore a big bedroom with its own bathroom and two smaller ones that shared one, besides another that served at the study and was connected to one of the small bedrooms, the room that housed the living room and the dining room and kitchen and a nice yard with many plants and an orange tree on the middle, which I looked at with wonder._

"_So, what do you think about it?" she asked, pulling me out of my thoughts._

"_Sure it's a great house. I love it!" I looked around me once again, taking in the marvelous scenery. It was more than I had expected for. "Why is it so cheap, though?"_

"_Well, living in Ponyville isn't that much expensive, really. It's a fun little town that provides very well for ponies. And this house is too big for me alone. My parents are away and remained here, not interested in big city life. So I decided to make the most of it."_

"_Well, it's near from where I'll have my business and from mostly everything. It's very nice and you seem a nice pony. I'll take it."_

_She smiled again, taking my hoof between hers. "I'm glad to hear it. I'll just tell you a little thing about me…"_

"It's my fault that Bon Bon's like this, Princess," said Lyra before I could answer. Twilight looked at her, raising an eyebrow.

"And how's that, Miss Heartstrings?"

Lyra stepped in front of Twilight. "Lyra!" screamed Bon Bon, but was silenced by her friend's raised hoof.

"Is okay, Bons. It's my fault that you're like this and the princesses may be the only ponies that can help you. I know I can't. I just make everything worse. Twilight, this is because of my research. I'm trying to open gates into other worlds. I've been doing that for years and I believe I'm very close to succeeding. But the energy from what I was preparing backfired, and it ended up within her, enlarging her as you see now. I don't know how it happened, and haven't yet examined her."

Twilight shook her head. "We cannot take any risks with this. I hadn't seen or read about anything like this. I'll contact Celestia and Luna. Spike, go and send them a letter, please. Now, I want you to tell me exactly how this happened.

"On it!" Spike turned over and ran away as fast as his short legs allowed him. Twilight looked around, seeing all the ponies that were halted by Bon Bon's presence.

"This is not the best place to talk peacefully. Let's go near Sweet Apple Acres. Is that right, Applejack?"

"Sure, Sugarcube, there'll be enough space fer all of us!"

"Well, that's settled then." Twilight charged her horn, whose light covered everypony and teleported them to the outskirts of town.


End file.
